


Luna amans

by 82724a



Category: Original Content
Genre: Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, Mates, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/82724a/pseuds/82724a
Summary: Rose is introduced to the world of mates.





	1. Intro.

Here on earth there are people that we don’t see, people that we call myths. The children of the moon are real and very much alive. They are not as different as we believe. They have children among us. You may be a child of the moon and not even know it. This is a story about people just like you and me. Who knows it might just be your story.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my original story. Dm me for requests for one shots in the universe. @thec0rpsebride. On insta


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is introduced to the world of mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I’m molly. This is my story. I’m trying to increase chapter lengths. I have already writen like 20 chapters so I will try and upload soon.

9-21-17 San Diego

“Where you going punk? You think you can escape your fate? You're just a monster that is waiting to hatch” A headless voice said. “ROSE!” my dad said as i wake with a jolt. I fell asleep while doing AP world notes again! “Rose where are you?” my dad asked. “Doing AP world dad” I respond. Just a normal day in the normal life of a normal girl who nothing has happened to. Why won’t anything interesting happen to me?

 

Later that day Rose’s bedroom  
“Go to bed Rose!” dad yells. As I brush my teeth and get in bed i feel like somebody's watching me. I go and turn off my lights and get in my bed. It feels really creepy like something is watching me. “MATE!” I hear in my head. What is a mate? what does that mean? I toss and turn and try to go to sleep but my brain is going 10,000 miles an hour. I start to worry about what the next day holds and want to find out everything i can about mates.


	4. Chapter 4

9-22-17 Who high school for the dramatic arts  
“Can Rose McFarland please come to the front office?” A voice says over the intercom. Why am I being called into the office i haven't done anything wrong. Also why wouldn’t they just get me from my class. I look at my classmates and they look at me like they are seeing someone who is about to walk to their deaths. “Don’t die Rose!” My best friend Jenny tells me. As I start walking I start to panic, worrying about my fate. As I enter the office the assistant stares my down like she thinks I am a troublemaker and telling me to behave. “Um, Hi I’m Rose McFarland. You called me to come through the intercom?” I state questioningly. “Conference room 3.” The assistant tells me like she has nothing better to do. As i walk to the conference room as strange thought enters my mind. What is this has to do with that weird mate thing that happened last night. As I enter the conference room a voice in my head yells “MATE!” That is when I see the man in front of me. He is so gorgeous he puts Channing Tatum to shame. Is this the man from last night? “It’s you! The guy from last night!” I exclaim loudly. “So your Rose. You're the girl who stole my heart.” He said loudly. His voice makes me tremble at my knees. “Me steal your heart? I’m ugly! How would an ugly girl like me steal a beautiful man like your heart?” I ask. “Sweetheart. You are the prettiest girl I have ever had the honor of laying my eyes on.” he says sincerely. “Whats a mate?” I blurt out. ”Mate means that you are mine forever” He says eyes full of lust. As he says that my body starts convulsing and shaking. “What the hell is going on!” I scream. “Jake, Jenny! Come now! I don’t know how or why but my mate is shifting!” As I look up I see a familiar face. “Jenny? What the hell is wrong with my body and what the hell is happening to me?” I ask my best friend. “Edwin! My best friend is your mate?” Jenny yells. I finally know my lovers name. “Yes! I also think she is one of us so help me get her out of here!” My lover screams at my best friend. What is happening to me? It is in this moment that my body decides to pass out.


	5. Chapter 5

Alpha mansion

“ROSE! Are you awake?” I hear as I wake up. As I open my eyes I get blinded by the sudden light. As my eyes adjust to the light a man came into focus. “It’s not a dream!” I accidentally say out loud. “You saved my life. Thank you.” I tell him. “Anything for my sweetheart.” He tells me. “I know I’ve only known you for one day yet I trust you with my everything.” I tell him and then feel very vulnerable. “But you don’t know anything about me” My mate says sadly. “Edwin my gut tells me that you will protect me. That is all I need to know.” I tell my mate with hope in my eyes. “What happened to me yesterday?” I ask. He looks around as if to see if anyone is listening and then ask me “Mind if I sit next to you?” He asks. “Of course. Is something wrong?” I ask him in return. “Do you know of the children of the moon?” He asks me. “No what does that mean? Does it have anything to do with werewolves?” I ask him. “You say you have never heard that phrase before yet you know exactly what it means. I'm going to have fun figuring your past out.” He says mysteriously. “Why did you ask? I ask him. “I asked because you are one. Your a werewolf.” He says bluntly. “Me? I’m nothing but a boring teenager that nothing happens to.” I state self loathingly. “Sweetheart you know that isn’t true. You are the prettiest girl I have ever had the honor to meet, and now you are my mate and will be adored by the entire pack.” He says. “Why?” I ask “You are the new Luna of the Midnight Star Pack.” He says gleefully. I stare at him in a state of shock. “Me luna? Stop playing with me.” I say. “Are you mad at me?” My lover asks, “Your not kidding!!! I get to be the Luna of your pack!” I say gleefully. “Wait! That means” I say and he interrupts me saying “Yes I am the Alpha of the Midnight Star Pack.” “I get to date the alpha? That is so cool!! So what happens next?” I ask. “Now I introduce you to the pack and see if I can figure out your past. Open it” He says as he hands me an elaborate box. I open it to find the dress i have been dreaming about for years. A royal purple floor length masterpiece. “How did you know that I have wanted this dress for as long as I can remember?” I ask. “I didn't. This dress got delivered to the pack the moment I was born. That was 18 years ago. It was meant for you. For when I found the Luna of the Midnight Star Pack. I imagine it fits you perfectly. Go try it on sweetheart.” He exits and a of girls come into the room pushing a cart full of makeup and hair supplies. After they finish I catch a looks at myself and almost ruin the masterpiece they had created


End file.
